Making plans
by Mayils
Summary: Alex Karev n'est pas du genre à faire des plans. Et pourtant... Post S5 final, donc spoilers. OneShot. Alex/Izzie. Personnages : Alex Karev et Arizona Robbins.


J'ai toujours adoré la série Grey's Anatomy et en particulier le couple Alex/Izzie. Pourtant, ils ne m'avaient jamais inspiré de fic jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ça a changé avec cette 5ème saison, qui est de loin la plus belle et la plus douloureuse pour mon couple préféré. Donc après le final époustouflant de la saison, je me suis jetée sur mon ordinateur pour écrire cette fic.

L'idée m'est venue d'un coup : Alex quelques jours après le dernier épisode, Izzie dans le coma depuis son attaque et puis la nouvelle pédiatre, Arizona Robbins. En effet, j'aime bien ce nouveau personnage, et l'unique épisode où on l'a vue avec Alex m'avait beaucoup marquée. Ainsi, dans le 12ème épisode de la saison, elle et Alex partent en avion récupérer les organes d'un enfant pour les greffer à leur patient de Seattle. Sur le trajet, Arizona questionne Alex sur sa relation avec Izzie (on ne sait pas encore que cette dernière est malade, je vous le rappelle).

Ma fic, qui est composée d'un unique chapitre, parle donc du couple Alex/Izzie, mais Arizona y joue un grand rôle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Arizona : I wish that you could just get organs delievered instead of having to go and pick them up, you know ? I hate flying. I always feel much closer to death on a plane than I do in the OR. Don't you ?**

**Alex : I do now.**

**Arizona : I met Izzie the other day. She's very pretty. So you think that she's the one ?**

**Alex : I- I don't know.**

**Arizona : Well, I mean we're at that age, right ? Marriage, babies... Is that the plan ?**

**Alex : I don't know ! Sorry, I don't make plans, okay ? If there's a future there, then great, if not... whatever. I'll get over it. I always do. Okay ?**

**Arizona : Okay.**

**(Sympathy for the devil, 5x12)**

_[Traduction]_

_Arizona : J'aimerais qu'on puisse juste nous livrer les organes, au lieu de devoir aller les prélever, tu sais ? Je déteste l'avion. Je me sens toujours plus proche de la mort dans un avion que dans un bloc. Pas toi ?_

_Alex : Maintenant oui._

_Arizona : J'ai rencontré Izzie l'autre jour. Elle est très jolie. Tu penses que c'est elle la femme de ta vie ?_

_Alex : Je...J'en sais rien._

_Arizona : Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est à cet âge-là, non ? La mariage, faire des enfants...C'est ça le plan ?_

_Alex : J'en sais rien ! Désolé, je fais pas de plans, ok ? S'il y a un futur pour nous deux, super, sinon...peu importe. Je m'en remettrai. Je m'en remets toujours. Ok ?_

_Arizona : Ok._

_(Sympathy for the devil, 5x12)_

-

Cela avait été une journée calme pour Arizona Robbins. Pour la première fois depuis des mois la jeune pédiatre quittait l'hôpital avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver une vie normale, car l'ambiance à l'hôpital était encore plus morose que d'habitude. En effet, cela faisait deux jours qu'Izzie Stevens et George O'Malley, deux résidents en chirurgie, avaient failli mourir. Leur état s'était stabilisé, mais ils étaient encore plongés dans un profond coma et personne ne pouvait prévoir s'ils allaient un jour se réveiller.

Alors qu'Arizona se dirigeait vers le parking de l'hôpital, elle aperçut Alex Karev assis sur un banc. Il pleuvait des cordes et il était trempé, mais le jeune médecin ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide et Arizona décida de s'approcher pour lui pour lui parler.

"Karev ? Que fais-tu sous la pluie ? Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper mal !"

"Peu importe. Ça fait trois jours entiers que je n'ai pas mis un pied hors de cet hôpital, je ne pouvais plus le supporter."

"Du nouveau pour Izzie ?"

Alex fit non de la tête.

"Tu veux que je reste un moment avec toi ?"

"Je pense que vous avez mieux à faire que de rester sous la pluie avec moi."

"Sûrement. Mais je sais aussi que parfois, c'est plus facile de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas plutôt qu'à ses amis proches."

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et Arizona s'assit à côté de lui.

"Je ne connais pas bien Izzie, mais c'est une battante, elle va se réveiller."

"Le Chef ne m'a encore rien dit mais je sais qu'il va la débrancher. Je le vois discuter à voix basse avec Bailey et s'arrêter brusquement quand je m'approche."

"Tu es son mari. Ils ne peuvent pas la débrancher sans ton accord."

"Izzie a signé un ordre de ne pas réanimer avant l'opération de Shepperd. Quand elle...quand elle a eu son attaque, le Chef a bien voulu fermer les yeux. Mais ça fait deux jours maintenant, et rien n'a changé, et il a un hôpital à gérer. Et ce que je lui ai demandé de faire est immoral et va à l'encontre de l'éthique. Il ne pourra pas fermer les yeux longtemps, ça se saura."

"Alex..."

"J'ai fait des plans. Pour Izzie et moi, j'avais fait des plans. Dans l'avion, quand on allait récupérer les organes de ce gamin, je vous avais dit que je ne faisais pas de plans. Mais j'en ai fait. J'ai fait des milliers de plans pour elle et moi..."

Arizona commençait à être trempée mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'Alex vivait les jours les plus difficiles de sa vie et qu'il n'avait pas grand monde à qui se confier, alors elle décida que ce serait elle l'oreille attentive.

"Je suis impatient. Si quelque chose n'est pas comme je veux, je passe à autre chose, c'est pas grave. Je n'attends pas, je n'espère pas. Je laisse tomber. Mais Izzie, je n'ai jamais pu arrêter d'espérer. Espérer qu'un jour je la mériterai, qu'un jour elle serait à nouveau avec moi. Et j'ai fait des plans en attendant. Et elle est revenue dans ma vie, et c'était parfait. J'étais heureux, j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'être vraiment heureux.

J'ai tout fait pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, parce qu'elle est la femme de ma vie. Je voulais qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, comme moi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je voulais pouvoir l'embrasser toute ma vie comme je l'ai embrassée pour la première fois chez Joe. Et je voulais qu'elle se dise que je rendais sa vie meilleure. Parce que, moi, elle rend ma vie parfaite. J'ai arrêté de m'appitoyer sur mon sort, sur mon enfance déplorable et sur mon adolescence de merde ; j'ai commencé à regarder vers l'avenir. Parce qu'avec elle, je voyais que ma vie pouvait changer. Je voyais que pour une fois, j'avais de bonnes cartes en main. Je voyais que j'allais peut-être pouvoir joindre les deux bouts, et que je pourrais avoir une vie personnelle et professionnelle géniale. Avec elle, je savais que je le pouvais..."

"Alex...Elle n'est pas morte...Ce n'est pas terminé."

"Elle respire grâce à un tube dans sa trachée. Ma femme est allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, ses meilleurs amis viennent toutes les demi-heures pour vérifier ses constantes. Quand ils parlent d'elle, ils parlent juste de rythme cardiaque, et d'activité cérébrale, et de métastases. Iz est comme vous, elle croit au bonheur, au bien. Elle parle de sentiments et d'arcs-en-ciel. Je me suis toujours moqué d'elle pour ça. Je suis médecin, je sais ce que ça signifie tous ses tuyaux, tous ces appareils autour d'elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas ça l'espoir et le bien et les arcs-en-ciel. Et pourtant, je continue à faire des plans. Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je fais des plans. Sans arrêt."

"Parle moi des ces plans..."

"Je...Vous n'en avez rien à faire."

"Au contraire. J'aimerais vraiment les entendre, si ça peut te soulager d'en parler."

"Ok...D'abord, j'aurais emmené Izzie en Europe. On aurait visité Londres, Paris, Barcelone, Rome...Elle a toujours rêvé d'y aller, parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'aller plus loin que la Californie. On aurait passé notre lune de miel dans les villes les plus romantiques du monde. Izzie est du genre romantique, très romantique, et moi c'est pas du tout mon truc, mais pour elle, je m'en fiche. Oui, on aurait eu une lune de miel parfaite, dans des endroits magnifiques, pas dans les couloirs de cet hôpital. Et puis je lui aurais acheté une vraie bague mais je sais qu'elle aurait continué à porter celle en plastique avec des strass que je lui ai donné le jour de notre mariage, parce que pour Izzie, c'est celle-là qui compte, peu importe qu'elle vienne d'un distributeur du rez-de-chaussée et qu'elle ne m'ait coûté que deux dollars.

Je l'aurais aussi emmenée dans l'Iowa, on aurait passé le weekend au bord du Spirit Lake. C'était mon endroit préféré quand j'étais gamin. Et puis bien sûr, je l'aurais présentée à ma mère. Je sais qu'elles se seraient très bien entendues, parce qu'Izzie plaît aux mères. Les mères adorent les filles gentilles, et drôles, et souriantes. Un soir, quand Izzie se serait endormie dans ma chambre, ma mère m'aurait emmené dans la cuisine, elle m'aurait fait un chocolat chaud comme quand j'étais petit et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et elle m'aurait dit que j'avais fait le bon choix et qu'Izzie était de loin la fille parfaite pour moi, comparée à celles avec qui je sortais à l'adolescence. Elle m'aurait dit que son instinct maternel lui indiquait qu'Iz était la bonne pour moi."

"Je pense qu'elle aurait raison de dire ça." approuva Arizona.

"Ma mère aimera surtout Iz parce qu'elle verra en elle la mère fabuleuse qu'elle sera un jour."

Arizona sourit à ces mots, notant qu'Alex n'utilisait plus le conditionnel, mais bien le futur.

"On n'a jamais vraiment discuté de ça, mais je sais qu'Izzie veut une famille nombreuse. Je suis fils unique et elle est fille unique, alors je pense qu'on devrait faire au moins quatre enfants."

"Quatre !"

Entre les gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur son visage, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Alex.

"Oui. Deux garçons et deux filles, ce serait parfait. On achètera une de ces affreuses voitures familiales et on partira tous les six sur les routes. On verra du pays. J'apprendrai aux filles la lutte et Iz montrera aux garçons comment faire des muffins. Et bien sûr, on se criera dessus parce que je ne voudrai pas qu'elle fasse de mes fils des hommes à tout faire et parce qu'elle refusera que ses filles deviennent des bagarreuses."

"Vous allez faire de beaux enfants."

"Ouais...Je pense qu'on attendra d'avoir terminé notre résidanat. On quittera la maison de Meredith et on achètera un appartement avec une cheminée, parce qu'Iz n'en a jamais eue et que pour moi, un feu de cheminée est la chose la plus réconfortante au monde. On révisera nos examens assis par terre dans notre salon en mangeant des plats chinois à emporter. On se dépêchera de rentrer chez nous les soirs d'hiver, on se mettra sous une couverture et on discutera de tout et de rien. Et puis le jour où on décidera de faire un bébé, on se trouvera une maison un peu à l'écart de la ville. On ne pourra sûrement pas s'en payer une très grande, mais je sais qu'Izzie fera de cette maison l'endroit le plus chaleureux qui existe. On fera souvent des dîners avec nos amis."

"Je serai invitée ?" demanda Arizona.

"Bien sûr ! Vous serez sûrement une collègue d'Iz. Je la verrais bien choisir la pédiatrie comme spécialité."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Ou bien la néonat. Elle adore les enfants. Je pense qu'elle aimerait pouvoir leur permettre d'avoir une belle vie. Mais je la verrais aussi chef du service de neurologie."

"Vous voulez qu'elle détrône Dr Mamour !" s'exclama la jeune pédiatre en riant.

"Oh, il pourrait travailler sous ses ordres !"

Alex et Arizona rirent. La pluie continuait de tomber.

"Vous saviez que le jour de l'accident de ferry, elle a pratiqué une craniotomie avec une perceuse sur un homme coincé sous une voiture ? Elle est épatante, ses mains sont assurées, je n'ai jamais vu ses doigts trembler. Sauf peut-être à notre mariage.

On renouvellera nos voeux tous les cinq ou dix ans. Parce qu'elle adore les mariages et parce qu'elle mérite de se sentir comme une princesse plusieurs fois dans sa vie, pas juste une seule. Et puis comme ça, nos enfants pourront assister au 'mariage' de leurs parents. Quand ils seront ado, ils nous diront qu'ils ont honte, mais en fait, ils seront heureux pour nous, sans nous le montrer toutefois.

Quand Iz attendra nos enfants, elle me réveillera au milieu de la nuit pour que j'aille lui acheter de la glace à la noix de macadamia. Et moi, je râlerai parce que c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Mais je finirai quand même par me lever et y aller, et quand je reviendrai avec son pot de glace, elle se sera rendormie et ça la fera rire quand je lui raconterai le lendemain matin. J'espère que nos enfants hériteront de son rire. C'est le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu."

Alex s'interrompit. Il prit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Il entendra à nouveau ce rire. Il l'entendra.

"J'apprendrai à nos enfants à creuser les citrouilles d'Halloween les plus effrayantes du quartier. A Noël, les grands laisseront la petite dernière accrocher l'étoile au sommet du sapin. Izzie et moi on leur apprendra à jouer au poker, on misera des Oreos. On ira voir les matchs de foot, les spectacles de danse, les pièces de théâtre de l'école, les concours de jeunes talents, les exposés de sciences...enfin tout ce à quoi s'intéresseront nos enfants. Et je sais qu'ils s'intéresseront à beaucoup de choses, connaissant leur maman.

Izzie leur préparera leur déjeuner jusqu'à leur dernière année de lycée. Ils auront beau lui dire que leurs amis se moquent d'eux, parce qu'arrivé au lycée, une mère ne doit plus humilier ses enfants en leur donnant un sac rempli de sandwiches et de briques de lait. Izzie me dira de la soutenir, alors je ferai la morale aux enfants, tout en leur adressant un clin d'oeil. Par la fenêtre, je les regarderai partir au lycée et je les verrai jeter leur sac de déjeuner dans la poubelle au coin de la rue. Et ça me fera rire, et Izzie ne comprendra pas pourquoi tous les matins je rigole de voir mes enfants partir au lycée."

Arizona sourit en imaginant la scène dans la maison des Karev, se répétant tous les matins d'école.

"Nos enfants seront brillants. Peut-être que certains iront dans de grandes universités et voudront devenir médecins comme nous. Ou bien, ils ne seront pas faits pour l'école et ils deviendront des artistes, ou des sportifs, ou peut-être quelque chose de moins prestigieux mais qui les rendra heureux et épanouis. On les soutiendra, peu importe ce qu'ils décident de faire.

On se retrouvera rien que tous les deux, Izzie et moi, comme au début, mais avec quelques rides en plus. Je continuerai à lui faire faire un voeu quand elle a un cil sur la joue. En rentrant du travail, on continuera à se mettre sous une couverture et on regardera nos vieux albums photos. Et puis on prendra notre retraite. On louera un appartement en Floride à la mi-saison, parce que c'est ce que font les vieux. Izzie voudra que je l'accompagne à ses cours de poterie, elle nous inscrira à des cours de danse de salon, on ira une seule fois, et on reviendra en riant parce qu'on sera incapable de retenir les pas. On deviendra grands-parents. Izzie tricotera des écharpes et des pulls pour nos petits enfants, et moi je les emmènerai pécher.

Et puis quand notre heure sera venue, on n'aura pas peur parce qu'on aura eu une vie géniale elle et moi. On sera heureux parce que, malgré nos enfances respectives minables, on aura réussi à faire quelque chose de bien ensemble. Et j'espère qu'on partira en même temps, pendant notre sommeil, dans notre lit. Loin de l'hôpital. Loin de la souffrance. Loin des traitements et des médicaments."

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Alex, mais il ne les sentit pas car elles se mêlaient à la pluie. Arizona, émue, regardait droit devant elle : le ciel était gris et enveloppait le parking de l'hôpital d'un voile triste.

"Vous voyez, j'ai fait des plans." reprit Alex après quelques minutes de silence. "J'ai fait des plans. Moi ! J'ai imaginé toute une vie à ses côtés. Et je suis le pire des maris, parce qu'elle m'a demandé, elle m'a supplié de la laisser partir. Elle m'a supplié de la débrancher si elle n'arrivait pas à supporter le traitement. Mais je peux pas. J'y arrive pas. J'aimerai être fort et accepter sa volonté, mais je peux pas. J'ai besoin d'elle. J'arrive pas à la laisser partir. J'ai fait des plans et je pourrai jamais la laisser partir."

Alex pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Arizona se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les gens devaient les prendre pour des fous, assis sur ce banc, sous la pluie battante, mais peu importait. Alors qu'il continuait à pleurer sur son épaule, Arizona dit doucement à l'oreille d'Alex.

"Izzie devrait savoir pour ces plans. Elle est dans le coma et peut-être qu'elle est coincée entre la vie et la mort depuis deux jours. Elle a sûrement besoin que quelqu'un lui donne assez de forces pour revenir, elle a besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à s'éloigner de la mort. Je suis sûre qu'elle entend tout ce qui se dit à côté d'elle mais qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvé la force de se réveiller. Il faut qu'elle sache qu'une vie merveilleuse à tes côtés l'attend et qu'elle a juste à ouvrir les yeux pour vivre tout ce que tu as prévu pour vous deux. Tu dois lui donner la force de revenir. Tu dois lui dire que tu as fait des plans et qu'il faut qu'elle soit là. Elle t'aime tellement. Ces plans sont peut-être toute la force et tout l'espoir dont elle a besoin pour se réveiller..."

Arizona relâcha son étreinte et Alex se leva. Il la remercia du regard et retourna vers l'hôpital. Arizona le regarda marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle remarqua que la pluie avait cessé de tomber et que des rayons de soleil transperçaient à présent les nuages. Elle sourit alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue : un arc-en-ciel était en train de se dessiner à l'horizon.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Laissez moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît !


End file.
